


Diabolique: Fatalité

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Past, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Heterosexual Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: "Ich will nicht hier sein. Hatte es nie gewollt, eingesperrt in diesem Haus voller Sadisten durch den größten Wahnsinnigen, der mir je begegnet ist. - Also muss ich hier weg. Aber schaffe ich das noch einmal?" ... Vor Jahrhunderten ist es einer jungen Frau gelungen, dem Haushalt der Sakamakis unter großen Opfern zu entkommen. Sie versteckte sich in der Hoffnung, fernab dieser Welt ein geruhsames Leben führen zu können und das Erlebte zu vergessen. - Doch Karlheinz hat sie weder aus den Augen gelassen, noch ist er willens, seine Pläne mit ihr aufzugeben. Allerdings ist diese Frau nicht mehr die, die sie war...|| Wer hier "Badboy-wird-Goodboy"-Romantik oder blinde Todessehnsucht erwartet, sollte jetzt aussteigen. Wer die Figuren nur oberflächlich aus den Animeserien, von Bildern und Wiki-Seiten kennt, wird überrascht werden. Wer IC-Writing mag, wird finden, was er sucht.





	1. Vorwort

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Ich habe versucht, was ich in den Spielen, Charakterinterviews, CDs und Animeserien gefunden habe, zu einem logisch zusammenpassenden Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen. Bereits 2011 wurden die ersten "Do S"-CDs der Jungen veröffentlicht, 2012 erschienen die "VERSUS I"-CDs, und erst danach - im Herbst 2012 - erschien die erste _Visual Novel_ "Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal". Die darin enthaltenen Informationen sind meine Hauptquellen dafür, wie ich die Sakamakis in dieser Geschichte agieren lasse.  
>  Leider passte Rejet sie im nachfolgenden Merchandise immer mehr dem Mainstream an, und so verlieren die Charaktere mit jedem neuen Teil etwas von dem, was dieses Fandom aus der Masse der _Otomegames_ heraushebt und den eigentlichen Reiz von "Diabolik Lovers" ausmachte: Das "Diabolische" und ihre Vielschichtigkeit nämlich. Die Sakamakis wurden zu unreifen Bengeln mit tragischen Mutterproblemen, denen man nur mit "Liebe" und "Verständnis" begegnen muss (oder Masochismus und Ignoranz), und deren Vater der klassische Urheber allen Übels ist. Aber wenn es nur um hübsche Kerle mit Komplexen geht... muss man dann zu "Diabolik Lovers" schreiben? Nein, denn das bietet jedes x-beliebige _Reverse-Harem_ -Fandom ebenso.  
> Ich möchte in meinen FanFictions den Lesern immer das Gefühl zu geben, etwas zu lesen, was der Feder der Erfinder entsprungen sein könnte. Etwas, das den Reiz des Fandoms widerspiegelt und das, wofür es berühmt wurde. Da ihr also hier im "Diabolik Lovers"-Fandom mit mir seid - denn sonst hättet ihr diese Geschichte nicht angeklickt... werdet ihr auch eine "Diabolik"-FanFiction bekommen. Viel Vergnügen! ^.~

**Vorwort**

Er hat mich gefunden.  
Ich hatte mich in ein kleines Wüstendorf in Afrika - gefühlt das Ende der Welt - zurückgezogen, doch er hat mich gefunden.  
Vielleicht hätte er mich ziehen gelassen oder mich getötet, damit alles weiterhin im Verborgenen passieren kann, was dieser Mann seit Jahrhunderten an verrückten Plänen verfolgt.  
Wenn ich nicht wäre, was ich bin... und wenn nicht geschehen wäre, was geschehen ist...


	2. Prolog

**\- Nächtliche Rückkehr -**  
„ _Hanarete kudasai_! – Halten Sie bitte sofort an!“, rief ich dem Taxifahrer zu, sobald ich wieder wusste, wo ich war.  
Mein Japanisch kam mir sehr eingerostet über die Zunge, so als müsste nicht nur mein Kopf nach den Worten suchen, sondern auch mein Kiefer.  
„Nein. Der Herr hat gesagt, ich soll Sie an der Adresse da absetzen, und genau das werd‘ ich tun.“  
Mein Kopf arbeitete schneller, schüttete die vergangenen Tage über mich aus wie einen Eimer kaltes Wasser.  
Gestern war ich noch im tiefsten Afrika gewesen, eingewickelt in ein großes, buntes Tuch wie alle Frauen des winzigen Dorfes. Barfuß und mit den Ziegen meiner Gastfamilie hatte ich mich täglich auf die Suche nach Gras und Wasser gemacht, damit ihre Milch nicht versiegte. Kinder mit Ketten aus bunten Holzperlen um den Hals hatten um mich herum gespielt und getobt, wollten in den wie Nussschalen klickenden Lauten ihrer Sprache eine Geschichte hören, während die Tiere auf dem kargen Boden grasten. Die Regenzeit würde bald kommen und alles überfluten, frisches Grün würde aus dem Boden sprießen wie an einer Schnur herausgezogen… aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch war das Essen kärglich, das Wetter heiß und trocken. Ein Kampf um das Mindeste, was man zum Leben brauchte, weitab von allem, was man „Zivilisation“ nennen konnte.  
Spät am Nachmittag, als sich der Himmel von der untergehenden Sonne rot färbte, hatten wir uns auf den Rückweg gemacht. Hier wurde es fast schlagartig dunkel, wenn die Sonne untergegangen war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Im Dorf hatte uns dessen Ältester erwartet, neben dem ein hochgewachsener Mann stand. Der Weise hatte mich lächelnd nähergewunken, während die Kinderschar sich zerstreute, nachdem sie die Ziegen in kleine, hölzerne Verschläge gesperrt hatten, damit sie etwas Schutz vor den wilden Tieren hatten, die auf der Suche nach Beute manchmal sogar durch das Dorf streiften und das Vieh töteten. Lautlos.  
„Du bist vor einiger Zeit zu uns gekommen und hast das Vergessen gesucht.“  
Die Stimme des Ältesten war brüchig und leise gewesen, verwittert und verlebt wie sein Gesicht. Doch seine Worte waren niemals unnötiges Gebrabbel gewesen. Er sprach nicht viel, und dass er es jetzt zu mir tat, ohne das Beisein von anderen Erwachsenen der Gemeinschaft, bereitete mir Sorgen.  
Der Fremde neben ihm war fast zwei Köpfe größer und trug die Kleidung der Tuareg, doch er hatte sich so in die dunkelblauen Stoffbahnen gehüllt, dass man nur seine Augen sehen konnte. Ihr Blick klebte an mir, wie eine Horde Bienen an einem Stock mit Honig. Seine Augen sahen genauso aus, die Haut um sie herum zu hell für einen, der hier leben wollte. Angst kroch meinen Rücken hinauf wie ein Skorpion.  
„Ich bin dankbar, in deiner Familie und an diesem Ort Zuflucht gefunden zu haben“, antwortete ich höflich und meinte es ernst, auch wenn ich immer noch mit den Worten dieser Menschen zu kämpfen hatte. Afrikanische Stammessprachen zu sprechen war schwer.  
„Nun ist es an der Zeit für dich, deinem Schicksal zu folgen“, fuhr der alte Mann fort, und der Verhüllte streckte die Hand nach mir aus.  
„ _Viens, laisse-nous partir_ “, sagte er dunkel, und bei mir stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf. _Lass uns gehen…_  
„Nein“, stieß ich noch hervor, atemlos – dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.  
Der letzte Gedanke hatte mein Gehirn durchzuckt wie ein Blitzschlag: _Er hat dich gefunden. Du hättest früher gehen sollen._  
Tja… und nun war ich in einem Taxi, das in der Nacht auf einer einsamen Straße durch einen so dunklen Wald fuhr, dass die Bäume um mich herum pechschwarz wirkten. Außerdem schien der Himmel sich meiner Stimmung anpassen zu wollen und hatte seine Schleusen überschwänglich geöffnet.  
„ _Onegai desu_ “, versuchte ich es noch einmal. „Bitte… halten Sie an.“  
„Nee.“ Der Fahrer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Sie hier nich‘ rauslassen. Am Ende werden Sie noch von wilden Wölfen gefressen.“  
Die Wölfe würden mein kleinstes Problem sein, wenn ich nicht aus diesem verfluchten Gefährt herauskam. Ich rüttelte am Türgriff – vergeblich.  
„Dann kehren Sie um und bringen mich bitte zu einen Ryokan am Stadtrand“, schlug ich hoffnungsvoll vor und erntete ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.  
„Hören Sie, _Ojou–san_ , Ihr Verlobter hat mir 350.000 Yen bezahlt, damit ich Sie gesund zu ihm nach Hause bringe – und genau das werde ich tun. Für den Preis liefere ich Sie sogar vor den Toren der Hölle ab, verstanden?“  
Ich hielt mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, um ein erstauntes Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken: Mei–mein Verlobter?! Wovon redete dieser Kerl? Und wie viel Geld waren 350.000 Yen? In welcher Währung? Für den Mann am Steuer mochte es nur eine Redewendung sein, doch für mich waren seine Worte, als hätte er tatsächlich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen.  
Karlheinz verstand es wie eh und je, andere seine Dreckarbeit machen zu lassen. Ich war über 150 Jahre lang fort gewesen. Jetzt zwang mich ein rasendes… Taxi, dessen Türen ein dickköpfiger Fahrer verriegelt hatte, zurückzukehren…  
Das efeubewachsene Anwesen, dessen Schlichtheit pures _Understatement_ war, wenn man Karlheinz‘ Schloss einmal gesehen hatte, kam in Sicht. Die kleine Stadtvilla thronte dunkel auf einem kleinen Hügel und war nur über eine Treppe zu erreichen. Mein Widerwille wurde zu Wut, je näher wir der einsam leuchtenden Straßenlaterne kamen. Es regnete, und der Fahrer fuhr so schnell, dass ich die Räder auf der nassen Straße durchdrehen hörte. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Auto schließlich schlitternd zum Stehen, der Mann sprang heraus. Hektisch lief er zur Rückseite seines Wagens, öffnete den Kofferraum und zerrte einen großen, dunklen Koffer heraus. Dann erst öffnete er die Verriegelung und mir die Tür.  
„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Trockene kommen, der Regen wird immer schlimmer. Hier ist Ihr Gepäck.“  
War er vorher noch dienstbeflissen und unterwürfig seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, war ihm nun daran gelegen, schleunigst wieder von hier zu verschwinden. Den Koffer kaum unter der Laterne abgestellt, sprang er auch schon wieder auf den Fahrersitz. Die Reifen des Autos kreischten, als der Motor aufheulte, noch bevor die Tür geschlossen war. Augenblicke später sah ich nur noch die Rücklichter die Straße hinunterschweben. Für mehr war es einfach zu dunkel. Dennoch machte ich mich ebenfalls in diese Richtung auf den Weg.  
Um nichts in der Welt würde ich hierbleiben und dieses Haus betreten, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ…  
Es war kalt durch den Regen, der es schaffte, mich innerhalb von Minuten komplett zu durchnässen, doch entschlossen stapfte ich am Waldrand neben der Straße durch Nacht und Matsch. Der Koffer war nicht der meine, also ließ ich ihn dort zurück, wo der Taxifahrer ihn abgestellt hatte. Mit etwas Glück fuhr ein anderes Auto vorbei, das mich mitnehmen konnte…  
Bald klapperten meine Zähne, und meine Füße fühlten sich an wie Eisklumpen. Die Dunkelheit, die Wald und Straße miteinander verschmelzen ließ, zwang mich, von Zeit zu Zeit zum Himmel zu blicken: Sein bleigraues Band war mir wie ein Wegweiser, an dessen Rändern die Baumwipfel wie ungleichmäßige Scherenschnitte aussahen. Ohne diesen minimalen Kontrast wäre ich hoffnungslos im Kreis gelaufen. Kein Tier war zu hören, der Regen übertönte das Rauschen des Windes… oder der Wind übertönte das Rauschen des Regens…  
Ich verlor das Gespür für Zeit, während ich so vor mich hin marschierte, und die Nacht schien endlos. Vermutlich hatte ich noch Nachwirkungen von Karlheinz‘ der Hypnose, denn die Zeitverschiebung von Afrika nach Japan stahl mir einen halben Tag. Ich hatte schon vieles verloren, aber Tage…? Doch, Tage waren es auch schon gewesen. Vom Zorn auf meine Erinnerungen beflügelt und mit neuer Kraft setzte ich einen Matsch–Eisklumpen vor den anderen. Weiter. Immer weiter.  
Der nächste Schritt.  
Und der übernächste.  
Weiter. Bis zur Stadt.  
Ich war durch die verdammte Wüste gelaufen und hatte die Hölle überstanden. Das hier war nur ein Wald in der Nacht. Wilde Tiere griffen nur an, wenn sie sich oder ihren Nachwuchs bedroht sahen oder auf Beute aus waren, das hatte ich inzwischen gelernt. Dem Vieh, das mich fressen wollte, würde ich die Augen ausstechen und die Nase einschlagen.

 **\- Alles umsonst -**  
Schon vor meinem Leben in der afrikanischen Wüste hatte ich „Lichtverschmutzung“ scheußlich gefunden. Sie machte die Nacht zum Tag und erhellte die Städte bis hinauf in die Wolken. Als Symbol für die Ängste der Furchtsamen stahl sie ihnen den tiefen, erholsamen Nachtschlaf und beraubte den Himmel seiner Sterne.  
Dabei war es nicht die Dunkelheit selbst, die man fürchten sollte, sondern die Kreaturen, die sich in ihr herumtrieben, denn gegen diese half kein noch so helles Licht. Es gab sie auch am Tag, doch da sah man sie nur selten. Leider machte sie das nicht weniger gefährlich…  
Als der grauschwarze Himmel über den Bäumen allmählich in ein schmutziges Orange überging, wusste ich, eine Stadt war nicht mehr weit. Ich würde Schutz vor dem Regen finden, könnte mich ausruhen… vielleicht ein Bad nehmen und mich aufwärmen… etwas essen… Von Zuversicht erfüllt stapfte ich trotz klappernder Zähne weiter. Der Gedanke an heiße Schokolade mit Schlagsahne und ein warmes Bett gaben mir Kraft.  
„Es entzieht sich meinem Verständnis, warum Menschen stets willens sind, so viel Aufheben wie möglich um sich zu veranstalten.“  
Zuerst klang die Stimme wie ein Rauschen in den Bäumen, doch dann stieß ich beinahe mit dem Mann zusammen, der urplötzlich genau vor mir erschien. Aus seiner pechschwarzen Silhouette glühten mir tiefrote Augen entgegen. Wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort schoss eine ebenso schwarze Limousine die Straße herauf. Ihre Scheinwerfer durchschnitten die Dunkelheit wie zwei Messer, und der Motor dröhnte laut, selbst im Prasseln des Regens. Geblendet von der plötzlichen, grellen Lichtquelle kniff ich die Augen zusammen.  
„Einsteigen“, sagte der Mann und öffnete mit weiß behandschuhter Hand die hintere Tür. „Aber pass auf, dass du nicht alles schmutzig machst.“  
_Immer noch so schlechte Manieren_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
„Nein“, widersprach ich, als mein Blick von jener Hand über den dazugehörigen Arm nach oben wanderte – bis zum Gesicht Reiji Sakamakis. Kurzes, grauschwarzes Haar, dessen Strähnen ein Stück zu lang in Stirn und Nacken reichten, um als gepflegt zu gelten und schmale Augen in der Farbe von Königspurpur, umrahmt vom rechteckigen Rahmen seiner silbernen Brille… weiße Haut und ein Gesichtsausdruck, der die Verachtung der Welt perfekt widerspiegelte… Verwechslung ausgeschlossen.  
„Gemeinhin versteht man unter einer Aufforderung ohne das Wort „bitte“ eine Aufforderung, der man Folge zu leisten hat. Du hast keine Wahl.“  
Mein Kiefer verweigerte vor Kälteklappern den Dienst, also stapfte ich zischend um Reiji herum, weiter meinem Ziel entgegen.  
„Bekommen wir jetzt eine zweite Opferbraut?“, hörte ich eine Kinderstimme hinter mir, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte so gut ich konnte.  
„Das muss uns dieser Nichtsnutz sagen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind“, hörte ich Reiji, bevor mich jemand am Handgelenk griff und herumwirbelte, bis ich gegen eine männliche Brust taumelte.  
Arme schlossen sich um mich und hielten mich fest. Als ich erschrocken zur Seite blickte, sah ich in zwei katzenhafte, grüne Augen. Der Junge, zu dem sie gehörten, hatte schulterlanges, tiefrot gelocktes Haar und trug einen dunklen Fedora… Laito.  
Für mich war er schon immer der attraktivste der Drillinge gewesen – doch er war gefährlich und unberechenbar wie eine Klapperschlange.  
„ _Maaa… ma_ “, gurrte er und schenkte mir eines seiner verführerischen Lächeln, „wir wollen Reiji doch nicht noch mehr verärgern, als er es ohnehin schon ist.“  
Ich zappelte, als er unsere Schritte in Richtung Limousine lenkte, doch seine Umarmung wurde nur umso fester. Dann ein unnachgiebiger Druck auf meinen Kopf und in den Rücken… Wütend biss ich die Zähne zusammen, denn Laito stand so dicht hinter mir, dass ich ihn nicht einmal treten konnte. Sein Becken schob mich nach vorn ins Auto und ich wusste, er wurde nicht zögern, mir Genick oder Rückgrat zu brechen, wenn ich jetzt anfing zu schreien und um mich zu schlagen.  
Angst breitete sich in mir aus, doch ich schwieg. Scheinbar gehorsam und wie von selbst kletterte mein Körper auf die dunklen Ledersitze. Laito…  
„So ein liebes Mädchen“, zwitscherte dieser und setzte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer großen Katze neben mich.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ihn für diese eleganten Bewegungen immer bewundert… und tat es immer noch. Gegen ihn war jede Prinzessin ein Trampeltier. Ein Klopfen von Reiji an das Wagendach, und die Limousine setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Gesicht halb hinter seinem Teddybären versteckt musterte Kanato mich aufgeregt, und ich fragte mich, ob er mich erkannte.  
„Sieh mal, Teddy, wie schmutzig sie ist“, wisperte er und drehte sein Plüschtier zu mir herum, bis es mich aus seinem einen, blinden Knopfauge anstarrte. „Sie hätte den Schirm aus dem Koffer nehmen sollen, damit sie nicht nass wird, nicht wahr? Ob sie dumm ist, Teddy?“  
„Der Koffer gehört mir nicht“, entgegnete ich, bevor ich ihm das Vieh um die Ohren hauen konnte. „Es wäre also Unrecht, etwas davon mitzunehmen.“  
Reijis beunruhigende Augen richteten sich auf mich.  
„Bedeutet das, dass wir dich irrtümlich in die Residenz bringen und völlig umsonst diese Unannehmlichkeiten auf uns genommen haben?“, fragte er, die Stimme eiskalt.  
„Ja“, antwortete ich in vollster Überzeugung, dass auch sie mich nicht dort haben wollten.  
„Nein“, widersprach Laito mit einem schmelzenden Lächeln. „Subaru- _kun_ und Ayato- _kun_ haben gesehen, wie der Taxifahrer sie vor dem Treppenaufgang abgesetzt hat.“  
Reiji hob eine Augenbraue, und Kanatos runde, fliederfarbene Augen wurden noch größer.  
„Ein Irrtum“, beharrte ich, senkte den Kopf und starrte auf meine zur Faust geballten Hände.  
Mein Körper wollte vor Kälte und Angst zittern, doch ich wollte absolut nicht, dass es irgendjemand merkte. Ich durfte keinesfalls die Fassung verlieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich, wie Reiji mich mit seinem Blick sezierte.  
„Der Nichtsnutz wird uns aufklären, sobald wir angekommen sind“, verkündete er schließlich. „Ist es ein Irrtum, werden wir kein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren, und du wirst gehen. – Im anderen Fall wirst du bleiben.“  
Seine Stimme klang, als sei bereits alles entschieden, und ich trat mir geistig in den Hintern dafür, dass ich meine Spuren nicht gut genug verwischt hatte. Oder war ich tatsächlich so gut versteckt gewesen, dass man mich erst jetzt aufgespürt hatte und nicht schon früher? Tatsache war, dass ich zu lange an demselben Ort verweilt hatte – wie klein und unbedeutend er auf der Landkarte auch gewesen war.  
Oder hatte Karlheinz mich in Wirklichkeit nie aus den Augen verloren und es genossen, wie ich mich in trügerischer… in falscher Sicherheit wähnte? Wenn das der Fall war… mir wurde flau im Magen.  
„Schau, Teddy. Die Frau sieht aus wie ein gehetztes Tier“, flüsterte Kanato. „Ob sie weiß, dass sie unser Abendessen sein wird?“  
Er kicherte, während er seinem Kuscheltier über den Kopf strich und es liebevoll an sich drückte. Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als ich ihn so aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Gewaltsam unterdrückte ich den Impuls, panisch zu versuchen, die Autotür aufzureißen und Kanato mit einem Fußtritt hinauszubefördern, in der törichten Hoffnung, der Aufprall auf die Straße und die Geschwindigkeit brächen ihm das Genick.  
Doch da hielt der Wagen schon vor der antiken Laterne und stoppte alle meine Gedanken. Das Haupttor unter dem Balkon auf der linken Seite öffnete sich und ein alter Mann im Anzug trat heraus, spannte einen Schirm auf und kam uns entgegen, um die Limousinentür zu öffnen.  
„Na dann…“  
Laito zwinkerte mir zu und stieg aus. Der Butler reichte ihm einen weiteren Schirm, woraufhin er sich zurück zum Wagen drehte und mich am Handgelenk herauszog. Ich wollte mich zwar wehren, doch in seiner schmalen Hand steckte so viel Kraft und die Bewegung war so fließend, dass es für Reiji und Kanato aussehen musste, als würde ich freiwillig aussteigen und bei ihm einhaken. Schlimmer noch: Laitos freier Arm glitt um meine Taille und hob mich fast vom Boden hoch. Gemeinsam gingen wir in scheinbarer Eintracht die steinerne Treppe hinauf ins Haus.

 **\- Ein letzter Versuch -**  
„Hier entlang, bitte.“  
Ein weiterer Bediensteter deutete nach rechts, und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass der _living room_ im Erdgeschoss gelegen war. Von Laito geführt ging ich einen dunklen Flur entlang, den nur das Mondlicht, das durch die riesigen, dreigeteilten Bogenfenster hineinfiel, notdürftig beleuchtete, und an fest geschlossenen Holztüren vorbei… bis sich eine von ihnen öffnete und den Blick in ein hell erleuchtetes Zimmer freigab.  
Wald und Auto waren dunkel gewesen, jetzt tat das plötzlich im Überfluss vorhandene Licht zweier Kronleuchter meinen Augen weh. Aufstöhnend kniff ich sie zu und legte meine Hand darüber.  
„ _Tadaima!_ Wir sind zurück“, verkündete Laito fröhlich, ließ mich los und sich fallen.  
Mit Mühe erkannte ich zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, dass ich vor einem schwarz gepolsterten, französischen Sessel auf einem beigefarbenen Seidenteppich stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
„Ich hoffe, sie war die Mühe wert“, hörte ich Reiji hinter mir und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Neben Laitos Sessel stand eine große, dazu passende Couch, auf der jemand lag, der sich jetzt aufrichtete. Schmale, elegante Finger fuhren durch goldblonde Locken, dann wurde mein Blick gefangen in dem unwahrscheinlichsten Blau, das ich je gesehen habe. Sah man in Shuu Sakamakis Augen, sah man in den Himmel.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich, und ich stellte erschrocken fest, dass ich ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Shuu stand auf und kam seufzend zu mir.  
„Verstehst du, was ich sage?“, fragte er gelangweilt und zog träge meine Hand von den Augen.  
„Sie beherrscht die japanische Sprache“, antwortete Reiji an meiner statt. „Nicht besonders gut, aber ausreichend.“  
„Ist das Zimmer vorbereitet?“, fragte Shuu, seine Antwort völlig ignorierend, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Es ist alles bereit“, hörte ich diesmal die Stimme einer jungen Frau. „Alles wurde so hergerichtet, wie der Herr es befohlen hat.“  
„Gut.“  
Reiji schnaubte unwirsch, doch Ayato kam ihm ungeduldig zuvor. Er hatte stumm in dem zweiten Sessel gegenüber dem von Laito gesessen.  
„Ist das jetzt die, auf die wir den ganzen Abend warten mussten?“, fragte er. „Und wieso ist diese Frau so nass?“  
Shuu wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, die eine kleine Galerie hinauf und in den ersten Stock führte.  
„Ja, ist sie. Diese Person sagt, ihr sollt sie gut behandeln: Respektvoll und gastfreundlich.“  
Dann war er verschwunden, und ich konnte förmlich hören, wie alle meine Hoffnungen – einer splitternden Glasscheibe gleich – zerbrachen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen seiner Brüder hatte er mich erkannt. Sofort.  
„Heee? Wieso das denn?“, fragte Ayato, und auch Laito kicherte.  
Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Haus herauskam, doch mein Kopf hatte keine Lösung parat – außer der, auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen und zu der Tür zu laufen, durch die mich Laito hineingeführt hatte. Ich riss sie auf, rannte – und prallte gegen Shuus Rücken.  
Der Rückstoß war so heftig, dass ich nach hinten taumelte, und nur der Türknauf in meiner Hand verhinderte, dass ich zu Boden fiel. Blaues Eis schien mich festnageln zu wollen, als er mir in die Augen starrte.  
„Denk‘ nicht mal dran, von hier weglaufen zu wollen“, sagte er dunkel und wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst. „Es würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, die du nicht willst.“  
Es war nicht die kalte Nässe meiner Kleidung, die mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper machte, sondern die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme. Sie klang so absolut, wie ein in Stein gemeißeltes Gesetz, und sein Blick hielt meinen fest, bis ich buchstäblich zu atmen vergaß. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, dass die anderen ebenso überrascht von ihm waren wie ich, denn es war totenstill hinter mir.  
„Ich soll hier wohnen“, sagte ich schließlich so ruhig wie ich konnte, nachdem sich mein bis zum Hals schlagendes Herz langsam wieder etwas beruhigte. „Es wäre demnach sicherlich angebracht, wenn du mir das Zimmer zeigst, das mir zugedacht wurde.“  
Shuu seufzte und strich sich durch das Haar. „ _Mendokusai_ …“, antwortete er. „Was für ein Aufwand… Frag‘ Reiji.“  
Ich hörte ein abfälliges Schnauben hinter mir und vermutete es von dem eben Genannten, doch es war Kanato, der das Thema wechselte.  
„Hör‘ nur, Teddy, wie sie spricht“, murmelte er und lächelte das Stofftier erstaunt an. „Sie weiß noch nicht, wo ihr Platz ist… Magst du eingebildete Frauen…? Ich auch nicht.“  
„Sie spricht wie eine Lady, Kanato“, schnurrte Laito und trat zu mir. „Allerdings ist ihre Ausdrucksweise etwas antiquiert.“  
„Das weiß ich auch!“, kam es heftig zurück. „Deswegen sagt ja auch Teddy, dass sie nicht weiß, wo ihr Platz ist. Sie ist keine Prinzessin!“  
Zu gern hätte ich etwas dazu gesagt, doch mir fiel nichts ein, außer einer Rechtfertigung und eine Tirade über Manieren und Sprache. Ich war dazu erzogen worden, dem Ideal einer Dame zu entsprechen – auch wenn das inzwischen nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein mochte. Ein gewisses Verhalten und der Anspruch auf Höflichkeit mir als Frau von Stand gegenüber waren tief in mir verwurzelt, denn mein Vater hatte auch Gewalt nicht gescheut, wenn er mir seine Idealvorstellung vermitteln wollte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Karlheinz genau das so an ihm gemocht hatte – weswegen mein Vater und er sogar Freude geworden waren.  
Heute hingegen gab es Länder, wo eine Frau mit solchen Ansichten als naiv und eingebildet bezeichnet wurde – doch nicht überall. Mir fiel es manchmal schwer, diese beiden Extreme für mich in Einklang zu bringen… allerdings schätzte ich die Möglichkeiten der modernen Zeit, mein Leben unabhängig von einem Mann führen zu können.  
„Wie alt bist du überhaupt?“, riss Ayato mich aus den Erinnerungen an Stockschläge in den Rücken, damit ich eine gerade Haltung annahm.  
„Ich denke, das ist unwichtig“, antwortete ich kühl.  
„Einer Lady eine solche Frage zu stellen, ist unhöflich, Ayato- _kun_ “, fügte Laito schmunzelnd hinzu.  
Reiji verzog einmal mehr das Gesicht. „Wie heißt du, bitte?“, wollte er wissen.  
Ich wollte antworten, doch so sehr ich auch nachdachte, mein Name fiel mir nicht ein. Das entsetzte mich. Die Dorfkinder hatten mich zwar „Shosho“ genannt, aber dennoch wussten jene, die es anging, zumindest meinen richtigen Vornamen. Den, der mir jetzt partout nicht in den Sinn kommen wollte. Wieso nicht?  
Hatte ich Angst, ihn zu nennen, weil dann meine Vergangenheit hier wieder lebendig würde? Oder hatte ich selbst ihn vergessen, weil ich mich so sehr an einen anderen gewöhnt hatte? Ich rieb mir mit den Fingern über die Schläfen, aber außer beginnenden Kopfschmerzen tat sich nichts.  
„Sie ist so dumm, dass sie nicht einmal ihren Namen weiß!“, rief Kanato triumphierend.  
Laitos Gesicht erschien vor meinem, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Kurz verlor ich mich in diesem strahlenden Grün. Fast hätte ich geglaubt, dass ihm etwas an mir lag…  
„Dann müssen wir einen finden“, verkündete er und musterte mich von oben bis unten, als würde er durch meine Kleidung hindurchsehen.  
„Iris“, sagte Shuu kurz, „komm‘ endlich.“  
„Hey“, beklagte sich Laito. „Wieso darfst du einen Namen aussuchen und wir nicht?“  
„Genau!“, stimmte Ayato mit ein. „Ich könnte sie „Supertitte“ nennen!“  
„Oder „Aschenputtel“, so schmutzig und nass wie sie ist! Nicht wahr, Teddy?“  
„Oder…“, setzte Laito anzüglich lächelnd an, wurde aber von Shuu unterbrochen.  
„Iris oder Shosho.“  
Ich erstarrte. Woher wusste Shuu diesen Namen? Von Karlheinz?  
„Shosho, von _shosholoza_ “, fügte er noch hinzu, und ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. „Der Tyrann, der dieses Haus regiert, meinte, ich solle dir das sagen, damit du die Kinder nicht vergisst.“  
Mein Körper wurde taub, und ich wäre gefallen, wenn Laito nicht so nah bei mir gestanden hätte, dass ich ihm wie in einem alten Roman in die Arme sank. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und stürzten meine Wangen hinunter, bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte: Karlheinz hatte die Kleinen, nein, alle Bewohner des Dorfes, das mir in der Vergangenheit ein Zuhause gewesen war, als Geisel genommen.  
Das Atmen fiel mir schwer, und dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.

\- Ende des Prologs -


	3. Dark: Haunted Dark Bridal - Die heimgesuchte dunkle Braut

****

**Dark 1**

**\- Unwissenheit und Nostalgie -**  
_Die Frau liegt inmitten von Rosen, der Mond und ihr Blut färben sie in dunkles Rot. Ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel kommt hinzu und hockt sich neben sie._  
_›Cordelia!‹, spricht er sie an. ›Was hat dich verletzt? Wer hat dir das angetan?‹_  
_Die Frau lächelt als sie ihn erkennt, doch als sie spricht, bricht ihre Stimme._  
_›Richter... ich habe eine Bitte...‹_  
_Sie keucht auf, und der Mann beugt sich hinunter, um ihre schwarz behandschuhte Hand an seine Wange zu heben. Seine Augen sind so rot wie der Mond am Himmel und voll unausgesprochener Gefühle. Er ist wie jene tragischen Helden, die für die Frau ihres Herzens unvergleichlich Heldenhaftes und bisweilen außergewöhnlich Dummes tun. Einer jener Männer, für die es nur eine einzige Liebe im Leben gibt, selbst wenn dieses Leben ewig dauert und eine unendliche Qual ist._  
_›Mein Körper... ist nicht mehr zu retten‹, fährt die Frau fort. ›Bitte schneide mein Herz heraus... und gib es in den Körper einer anderen... Durch sie kann ich wieder zu dir zurückkehren...‹_  
_Wieder keucht sie auf und ringt sich ein weiteres Lächeln ab, als ob sie den Schrecken ihrer Worte für ihren Geliebten abmildern will. Obwohl der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnet, um den Regen schwer auf die beiden im Garten niederprasseln zu lassen, scheint die Zeit stillzustehen._  
_Der Ausdruck im Gesicht der Frau wird plötzlich panisch. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und starren in einen unbarmherzig kalten Himmel ohne Sterne. Sie erkennt, dass der Mann, auf den sie so sehr gehofft hat, auch heute nicht kommen wird. Nicht einmal ihren Tod wird er betrauern. Was für ein kaltherziger Mann._  
_›Richter‹, fleht sie, nun mit Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme, ›du musst dich beeilen! Dieses Kind... es kommt, um meinen Körper in Brand zu setzen...! Schnell!‹_  
_Zögerlich, und doch von ihrem Drängen ermutigt, ergreift der Mann das Schwert, das er unter seinem Mantel verborgen am Körper trägt. Die silbern glänzende Klinge durchstößt das Brustbein und bricht den linken Rippenbogen auf, aus dem der Verliebte das noch schlagende Herz holt. Der dunkelblaue Samt des Abendkleids der Frau färbt sich schwarz, getränkt von noch mehr Blut. In ihre Brust bleibt ein klaffendes Loch zurück._  
_›Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall wiedererwecken werde!‹, schwört der Mann mit rauer Stimme und schaut vom Herz in seiner Hand hinab auf die Tote mit den langen, fliederfarbenen Haaren, den katzenhaften, grünen Augen und der mondweißen Haut, um die er einst mit seinem Bruder gekämpft hat und deren Blick nun gebrochen ist, wie der jener, deren Leben seine Rasse schon so oft genommen hat. ›Bis dahin ist dies ein Abschied.‹_  
_Sein Gesicht nimmt einen kalten, steinernen Ausdruck an, als er sich erhebt und den prachtvollen Rosengarten verlässt. Er weiß, Eile ist geboten, denn er muss schnell einen Körper finden, oder diese Frau, Segen und Fluch seines unsterblichen Lebens, ist für immer verloren..._

__

_____ _

Grauen und Furcht, Entsetzen und... etwas, für das ich keine Worte fand, überfluteten mich mit einer Intensität, die meinen ganzen Körper zittern ließ. Ich wollte fliehen, mich verstecken – doch fand ich mich unfähig zu auch nur der kleinsten Bewegung. Nicht einmal in der Lage zu schreien... unbeschreiblich. Mein eigenes Herz schlug so heftig in meiner Brust, dass es schmerzte, und ich konnte sein Klopfen hören – genauso wie ich das Herz der Frau hatte hören können. Selbst dann noch, als es der Mann in der Hand gehalten hatte...  
Es verschlug mir den Atem, wenn ich an die Bestimmung dachte, die in seinen Augen gestanden hatte – völlige Hingabe, einem Wahnsinn gleich.  
_Was war das gerade?_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Ein Trugbild, ein Alptraum?_  
Fragen stürzten auf mich ein wie Eimer von kaltem Wasser, zerrten an jedem Winkel meines Verstandes – doch anstatt Antworten preiszugeben, gewährte mir dieser lediglich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinen Schläfen. Allerdings waren Träume nie so wirklichkeitsnah, dass ich den Geruch von Regen, nassem Gras und Blut noch beim Aufwachen in der Nase hatte.  
_Eine Vorahnung? Aber diese sind nie so... metaphorisch..._  
Würde ich ebenfalls so enden wie die Frau im Rosengarten, wenn ich nicht von hier entkam? Von welchem Kind hatte sie gesprochen? Was hatte all das mit diesem Haus zu tun? Woher wusste ich, dass die Frau auf Karlheinz gewartet hatte, in dieser – ihrer letzten – Vollmondnacht? Wieso sah ausgerechnet ich das alles... und spürte so viel, obwohl es nicht meine eigenen Empfindungen waren?  
Die Dunkelheit um mich herum war bodenlos und undurchdringlich. Geradezu lichtlos, zu dunkel, um nur eine Nacht zu sein. Kurz blitzte in mir die schreckliche Vermutung auf, dass ich womöglich erblindet war, und in meiner wachsenden Verzweiflung krallten sich meine Finger noch fester in etwas seltsam Flauschiges, das mir und meinen rasenden Gedanken einen letzten Halt gewährte. Ich riss die Augen auf, doch noch immer war da nichts als Schwärze um mich herum... getränkt von diesem überwältigenden Duft nach Rosen. Er schien mich ersticken zu wollen, und es schien mir, als ob er selbst meine Haut zu durchdringen versuchte. In Todesangst versuchte ich mit der anderen Hand in sinnlosen Bemühen eine imaginäre Fessel um meinen Hals zu lösen, die mich zu erwürgen drohte.  
»Teddy sagt, du sollst bitte endlich sein Bein loslassen! Du tust ihm weh!«  
Der schrille Klang dieser Stimme riss mich unmittelbar in die Gegenwart und meine schmerzhaft verkrampfte Hand von Kanatos widerlichem Plüschtier, als hätte ich mich daran verbrannt. Plötzlich war der Bann gebrochen.  
Die neue Realität – nicht minder furchteinflößend als das, was ich eben noch gesehen hatte – brach über mich herein, aber ein stummes Entsetzen blieb, wie wenn man glaubt, aus einem Alptraum zu erwachen, obwohl man immer noch darin gefangen ist. Stöhnend rang ich nach Luft und seufzte gleich darauf vor Erleichterung auf: Endlich.  
Luft, die nach alten Holzdielen und Leinen, dem Lavendel von Mottenkugeln und Rosen, nach Blut und Seife roch. Ich konnte wieder atmen. Die Anspannung verließ mich, und... da erst merkte ich, dass ich weich lag. Nicht hart und kalt, wie der Steinboden im Wohnzimmer hätte sein müssen. Überall um mich herum bemerkte ich plötzlich leises Flüstern und Raunen, Stoff raschelte neben mir... Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als ich merkte, wie etwas näherkam und blinzelte, als mein Kopf schmerzhaft dagegen rebellierte, dass die Dunkelheit um mich herum nun dem leichten Gelbton von künstlichem Licht wich.  
»Entschuldige bitte, Teddy- _san_ «, kam es wie von selbst über meine Lippen, gepresst und leise wie ein Hauch.  
» _Oi_ , wolltest du _ore-sama_ verarschen?«, kam es drohend von meiner rechten Seite.  
Ayato! Reflexartig richtete ich mich auf und zog die Füße an, doch mein Körper kommentierte die hektischen Bewegungen mit Übelkeit und einem unangenehmen Schwindelgefühl. Blitzende Punkte flirrten von meinen Augen, und der Raum kippte zur Seite. Also zwang ich mich, ruhig zu atmen, um nicht erneut ohnmächtig zu werden: In einem Haus voller Vampire konnte dies einem Todesurteil gleichkommen, besonders, wenn man einem der Drillinge so nahe war wie ich im Moment.  
Unauffällig – so hoffte ich – schaute ich mich um: Ich befand mich in einem Himmelbett, dessen Baldachin und Vorhänge aus mit silbernen Kordeln gesäumtem, blauem Samt waren. Ein schwerer, dunkler Stoff, der sich in den Vorhängen an der Fensterfront links von mir und in dem halb aufgeschlagenen Überzug des Bettes wiederfand. Der Geruch von Lavendel allerdings kam von dem mit weißem Leinen bezogenen Kopfkissen und der dünnen Bettdecke, die ich mir nun bis unter die Achseln hochzog, um nicht so verwundbar zu sein, wie ich mich fühlte.  
Es war eine lächerliche Illusion von Sicherheit: Mit dem Kopfteil des Bettes und der Wand des Zimmers hinter mir, Ayato rechts und Kanato links auf dem Bett – beide nicht einmal eine Armlänge von mir entfernt – und Laito unten am Fußende, hatten sie mich eingekreist wie ein Tier in der Falle – was vermutlich sogar beabsichtigt war. Die Aufdringlichkeit der Drei war etwas, das sich offenbar nicht geändert hatte.  
Ein zierliches Mädchen mit hellem Haar stand unweit von Kanato und arrangierte verlegen weiße Rosen in einer Vase auf einer Kommode aus Eichenholz mit muschelartigen Goldintarsien. Von ihr kam der Rosenduft...  
Subaru hatte allen den Rücken zugewandt und stand unweit von ihr an den deckenhohen Fenstern, wo er durch eine halb geöffnete Glastür nach draußen blickte. Vermutlich hatte man eine wunderbare Aussicht, wenn man sich in einem der beiden Sessel niederließ, die nahe dieser Tür um einen eleganten Teetisch gruppiert waren. Seine Tischplatte bestand aus Glas, doch sein Fuß war mit verspielten, goldenen Blumenornamenten verziert, die sich in den schmalen Armlehnen und Beinen der Sessel wiederfanden, während die Polster von Sitzfläche und Lehne mit glänzendem, himmelblauem Damast bezogen waren. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob es echte Antiquitäten aus dem Rokoko waren, so wie es den Anschein erweckte.  
An der dem Bett gegenüberliegenden Wand befanden sich zwei schmale Türen, die wie ein Rahmen für den Marmorkamin zwischen ihnen wirkten. Mit der ebenfalls im Stil der Sessel gehaltenen Chaiselongue davor lud dieser Platz zum Verweilen und entspanntem Plaudern ein.  
Zu meiner Rechten an der Wand stand ein verschlossener, schwarz lackierter Schreibsekretär mit Einlegearbeiten aus Perlmutt, der sich von der seidig schimmernden Tapete und dem cremefarbenen Teppich abhob und das Prunkstück im Raum bildete. Neben ihm lehnte Shuu mit geschlossenen Augen scheinbar in die Musik aus seinen Kopfhörern versunken am Türrahmen und hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Reiji stand mit verschränkten Armen und steif aufgerichtetem Rücken am Fußende des Bettes unter einem funkelnden Kristallkronleuchter, dessen Licht die Tapete glitzern ließ wie frischer Schnee. Durch seine Brille musterte er mich mit einer Mischung aus Aufmerksamkeit, Misstrauen und Neugier.  
Auf den ersten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass sich hier jemand Mühe mit der Einrichtung gegeben hatte. Jemand, der mein Faible für Blautöne kannte und wusste, wie sehr ich solche Stilmöbel liebte, weil sie selbst in kleinen Räumen wie diesem elegant wirkten. Damals in England hatte ich mein privates _Boudoir_ selbst einrichten dürfen und neben ähnlichen Teppichen sowie heller Tapisserie die gleichen Möbel wie hier ausgewählt. Es hatte meinen Vater amüsiert, dass ich dabei einen Geschmack an den Tag legte, der zur Mädchenzeit seiner _grand-mère_ in Mode gewesen war.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute genauer hin, erkannte plötzlich kleine, unverwechselbare Eigenheiten und Gebrauchsspuren... Das Zimmer war mit meinen alten Möbeln eingerichtet worden! Sogar die drei Blumenaquarelle an der Wand über dem Sekretär hatte ich selbst gemalt! Inzwischen waren sie vergilbt und blass, aber dennoch unverkennbar meine.  
Vor meinem inneren Auge erschien das lachende Gesicht meines Bruders Maurice, während ich die Pinsel ausgewaschen hatte und noch voller Stolz auf meine vermeintlichen Meisterwerke gewesen war.  
_›Das ist doch keine Amaryllis, sondern eine blühende Gemüsezwiebel, ma chère soeur. Du malst ein Bild von unserem Essen und nennst es Kunst?‹_  
›Wenn ich das ›Gemüse‹ um Nymphen herum drapieren würde, hättest Du sicher weniger dagegen einzuwenden, mon cher frère.‹  
›Natürlich nicht. Die weibliche Schönheit ist immer etwas, das es zu bewundern gilt. Ob mit den schönsten Blumen im Haar oder schnöden Gemüsezwiebeln in der Hand.‹  
›Komm aber nicht auf die Idee, deiner derzeitigen Favoritin das nächste Mal Gemüsezwiebeln anstatt Blumen mitzubringen...‹  
Viele, fast vergessene Erinnerungen drängten plötzlich an die Oberfläche wie Luftblasen in einem See... und machten mir bewusst, dass ich in einem Alptraum gefangen war. Zweifelsohne ein Alptraum. Alles würde sich wiederholen... wie ein Fluch. Ohne es zu verstehen oder verhindern zu können, stieg Zorn in mir auf.  
»Guten Abend. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen«, wisperte das Mädchen, verbeugte sich sittsam und riss mich damit aus dem Schock, der mich gefangenhielt. »Ich bin Komori Yui.«  
_Sie ist ein Mensch_ , stellte ich erstaunt fest.  
Plötzlich empfand ich Bedauern für sie. Ganz allein mit diesen sechs Vampiren... das war wie ein Rudel Wildkatzen mit einem Vogelküken. Mir gelangen ein höfliches Lächeln und ein Nicken, obwohl mein Kopf sich immer noch weigerte, diesen Abend als Tatsache zu akzeptieren und versuchte, alles wieder in die Untiefen zu stopfen, aus denen mein bisheriges Leben emporquellen wollte.  
»Es freut mich ebenso, dich kennenzulernen, Komori- _san_...«  
Meine eigene Stimme klang seltsam in meinen Ohren, doch dem Mädchen schien das nicht aufzufallen. Es lächelte einfach zurück und hielt den Kopf dabei ein wenig schief. Sein Gesicht mit den großen dunklen Augen sah dabei so unschuldig aus, dass sie jünger wirkte, als sie vermutlich war...  
»Maaa, Bitch- _chan_ bekommt ein Lächeln, wir nur Misstrauen!«, beklagte sich Laito und ließ sich theatralisch auf den Bauch fallen, direkt vor meine Füße, die ich hastig noch näher an meinen Schoss zog.  
»L-laito- _kun_!«  
Dem Mädchen stieg Röte in die Wangen, und es ballte entrüstet die Hände zu Fäusten – doch der Gescholtene ignorierte es.  
_Ach, Laito, du und deine Spitznamen... Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie. Aber wehe, man gibt dir einen, den du nicht magst, nicht wahr?_  
Obwohl ›kleine Schlampe‹ der Schlimmste war, den ich bisher von ihm gehört hatte, musste ich leider zugeben, dass er damit auch oft den Nagel auf den Kopf traf. Er konnte seine Gegenüber viel zu gut einschätzen und so einfach durchschauen, als wäre ihr Wesen aus Glas... ganz gleich ob der Betroffene sich das eingestand oder nicht. Den Folterkeller gab es sicherlich noch in diesem Haus... Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter und ballte sich in meinem Bauch zu einem Übelkeit erregenden Knoten.  
»Kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein, Bitch- _chan_ «, entgegnete er über das ganze Gesicht zufrieden grinsend. »Weißt du, Shosho«, raunte er mir dann in verschwörerischem Ton zu, »es erregt sie, wenn wir unsere Fänge in sie schlagen und ihr Blut trinken... Sie ist eine ganz Schlimme.«  
Er beobachtete mich, während er sprach: Seine grünen Augen fingen meinen Blick ein und ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Ein gefährlicher Mann... das war Laito schon immer gewesen.  
In mehr als einer Hinsicht.  
»Da-das ist nicht wahr!«, warf das Mädchen entrüstet und mit hochrotem Kopf ein, aber Laito zu reizen und ihm zu widersprechen waren zwei Dinge, die man besser nicht tat...  
Im nächsten Moment stand er neben ihr, und warf sie an Ayato vorbei, direkt vor meine Füße, wodurch die Überdecke auf den Boden rutschte. Bevor einer von uns Protest erheben konnte, kauerte er über ihr und zog ihren rosafarbenen Pullover herunter: Nacken und rechte Schulter waren mit Bisswunden übersät... Kurz erhaschte ich den Ausdruck auf Laitos Gesicht und erschauderte vor der Eiseskälte darauf, bevor er die Zähne in die helle Haut schlug. Das Mädchen gab nach, und die Hände, die es erheben wollte, um ihn von sich zu stoßen, sanken kraftlos auf das Bett. Während Laito trank, entwich seinem Opfer ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen.  
»Es nützt dir nichts, die Unschuldige zu spielen, denn wir alle wissen, was für eine lüsterne Frau Bitch- _chan_ ist«, flüsterte er dann mit dunkler Stimme gegen das schmale Schlüsselbein, und mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. »Und jetzt weiß es Shosho auch.«  
» _Oi_ , Laito!« Ayato stieß seinen Bruder beiseite und zog die Wehrlose wie eine Stoffpuppe an sich. » _Chichinashi_ gehört _ore-sama_! Ich hab‘ sie zuerst gesehen!«  
Noch ein Spitzname, diesmal eindeutig auf ihre kaum vorhandenen weiblichen Rundungen bezogen, wie es bei Ayato nicht anders zu erwarten war. Das zierliche Mädchen schien einen großen Eindruck bei den Rotschöpfen hinterlassen zu haben... Laito richtete sich auf, doch seine Hand verschwand unter der Bettdecke und griff nach meinem rechten Knöchel. Ich versuchte dagegenzuhalten, doch er zog meinen Fuß trotzdem mühelos zu sich an den Mund, um nahe der Ferse über die Achillessehne zu lecken, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Diese verfluchten, wunderschönen, grünen Augen...  
»Ich frage mich, ob du auch so hingebungsvoll reagierst, wenn ich meine Fänge in dich schlage.«  
Vor Schreck über die Berührung trat ich ihm reflexartig ins Gesicht, nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und entriss meinen Fuß angewidert seinem Griff, um diesen buchstäblich wieder unter der Decke zu verstecken... und mir verstohlen die feuchte Spur abzuwischen. Es kostete mich Mühe, mich nicht auch noch vor Ekel zu schütteln.

**\- Klare Worte -**  
»Das scheint deine Frage zu beantworten, _hentai_ «, kommentierte Shuu trocken, während Ayato in Gelächter und Kanato in Kichern ausbrach.  
Der Blick, den Laito mir zuwarf, war schärfer als ein Dolch, bevor er seinen Hut zurechtrückte und sich mit einem Grinsen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, aufsetzte.  
»Willst du sterben?«, fragte er in zuckersüßem Ton – doch seine Ausstrahlung in diesem Moment erinnerte mich an eine Kobra, kurz bevor sie zubiss, als er langsam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen näherkam.  
»Nein«, gab ich trocken zurück, darum bemüht, unbeeindruckt dreinzuschauen, obwohl mir mein Herz am liebsten aus der Kehle gesprungen und geflohen wäre.  
Es kostete mich viel, nicht zurück in die Kissen unter ihn zu sinken, als Laito sich auf meinen angewinkelten Knien abstützte, bevor er sich so nah zu mir beugte, dass ich seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren konnte. Seine Hände waren so kalt, dass ich es durch die Decke spüren konnte.  
»Dann sei ein liebes Mädchen und tu, was ich dir sage«, schnurrte er mir ins Ohr und leckte sich über die Lippen, an denen immer noch das Blut des Mädchens haftete.  
_Das hättest du wohl gerne_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, damit dieser Gedanke in mir verschlossen blieb. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten noch einmal ins Gesicht getreten – diesmal mit einem Stiefel. Shuu seufzte, nahm seine Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und rieb sich den Nacken, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte oder wir alle nur dafür da waren, um ihm das Leben absichtlich schwerzumachen.  
»Dieser Mann hat gesagt, die Frau würde ab jetzt bei uns leben. Wir sollen sie gastfreundlich und respektvoll behandeln«, stellte er gelangweilt klar, was wohl alle bewegte.  
»Haaa? Das ist doch die gleiche Scheiße, die du bei _Chichinashi_ erzählt hast!«, wandte Ayato mürrisch ein, und sowohl Kanato, als auch Reiji nickten.  
»In der Tat«, pflichtete letzterer seinem jüngeren Bruder bei und rückte seine Brille zurecht. »Bekommen wir nun etwa eine weitere Braut? Das wäre ungewöhnlich für unseren Herrn Vater.«  
Auf seinen durchbohrenden Blick hin streckte sich Shuu müde. Die Augen aller richteten sich auf den Blondschopf, der nun unwillig die Stirn runzelte.  
Wollte man einen bestimmten Charakterzug des Ältesten der Brüder wohlwollend beschreiben, so könnte man sagen, dass er ein Mann von Verschwiegenheit war. Weniger wohlwollend und mit einer Redewendung ausgedrückt, musste man ihm ›alles aus der Nase ziehen‹, wenn man etwas von ihm erfahren wollte. In meiner momentanen Situation wusste ich nicht, wofür ich mich entscheiden sollte – doch ich kannte sowohl ihn als auch seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass immer mehr hinter dem steckte, als das, was man letztlich erfuhr...  
» _Mendokusai_ «, murmelte Shuu. »Sie ist keine neue Braut, das ist nur diese Frau da.« Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Mädchen, das sich vergeblich aus Ayatos Armen zu befreien suchte. »Klar? ›Ihr werdet sie mit Respekt behandeln und ihr nicht ein Haar krümmen, denn sie ist mein persönlicher Gast in eurer Obhut‹, waren seine Worte. Das heißt, ihr werdet sie einfach in Ruhe lassen und nicht den Scheiß mit ihr abziehen, den ihr immer mit den anderen Bräuten macht.«  
Der einzige, dessen Kiefer nicht gen Boden fiel, war Laito, der nun misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte. Noch immer war er mir viel zu nah... Wie viele dieser ›Bräute‹ hatten bereits die Erfahrung machen dürfen, dass die Sakamaki-Söhne offensichtlich etwas anderes unter ›gastfreundlich und respektvoll‹ verstanden, als ihr Vater? Selbst bei Karlheinz hatten Worte immer einen Unterton, der ihrer eigentlichen Bedeutung nicht unbedingt entsprach. Ich hatte gelernt, doppelzüngige Leute zu verabscheuen...  
»Irgendwas ist hier faul...«, murmelte Laito und starrte mich an. »Was auch immer im Kopf von diesem alten Kerl vorgeht... Andererseits«, und nun schenkte er mir eines seiner strahlendsten Lächeln, »ist mir ziemlich egal, was der senile Spinner sagt. Ich werde diese Frau langsam töten und... wenn sie ihm so wichtig ist, werde ich ihn dabei zusehen lassen.«  
_Ich muss so schnell wie möglich von hier weg!_  
»Oh, das klingt interessant«, pflichtete Kanato ihm bei. »Dürfen Teddy und ich dir auch dabei zusehen?«  
Meine Gedanken rasten, doch das Gespräch ging weiter, als wären es nicht mein Leben und mein weiteres Schicksal, die hier auf dem Spiel standen. Wilde Tiere durfte man nicht reizen, und was ich in der Wildnis gelernt hatte, verhinderte, dass ich in hysterisches Geschrei ausbrach.  
»Ich wiederhole das jetzt zum letzen Mal«, knurrte Shuu und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, während sein Blick mich an Ort und Stelle festzunageln schien. »Der Mann hat diese Frau – ›eine besondere Lady‹, wie er sagte – höchstpersönlich aus Afrika abgeholt. Seine eigenen _tsukaima_ haben dieses Zimmer hier...«, er machte eine Geste, die den Raum mit einschloss, »extra für sie hergerichtet. Sie wird von nun an bei uns leben, und ihr wird nichts passieren, denn er will sich persönlich von ihrem Wohlergehen bei uns überzeugen. Und ich will keinen Stress wegen einem von euch!«  
Das war es also: Ich war eine ihm anvertraute ›Schutzbefohlene‹, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Meine bloße Anwesenheit änderte den alltäglichen Ablauf in diesem Haus und sorgte schon jetzt für Unruhe unter den Brüdern, und damit für ungewollten Aufwand. Diese Sonderstellung verursachte mir Unbehagen, darum legte ich beide Handflächen unter der Decke auf meinen Bauch, in der Hoffnung, das flaue Gefühl und die Übelkeit würden endlich verschwinden. In meinem Kopf drehte sich wieder alles, und die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer.  
»Sie sieht gar nicht aus, als ob sie etwas Besonderes wäre«, stellte Kanato fest und kam näher, um mich genau in Augenschein zu nehmen, woraufhin Laito zu meiner Erleichterung ein Stück zurückwich. »Was will Vater denn mit so einem hässlichen, schmutzigen Aschenputtel?«  
Obwohl ein waschechter Prinz, hatte Kanato auf mich immer wie das Klischee einer bösen Stiefschwester gewirkt: Eitel, selbstsüchtig und hysterisch, wenn es nicht nach ihrem – seinem – Willen ging. Uneinsichtig und skrupellos. Die Heldinnen in Märchen erduldeten viel, wenn es darum ging, ihre Prinzen für sich zu gewinnen... doch für keinen Mann auf der Welt würde ich mich entstellen oder gar verstümmeln lassen, wie es in diesen Geschichten oft notwendig zu sein schien.  
»Aber Kanato- _kun_ «, warf Laito in gespielter Entrüstung ein, »Aschenputtel war doch in Wirklichkeit die wunderschöne Tochter eines Edelmanns...«  
»Tch, der alte Bastard«, fiel Ayato ihm ins Wort. » _Ore-sama_ lässt sich doch von niemandem was vorschreiben, der nich’ mal da is’! Wenn _ore-sama_ Hunger hat, dann trinkt er... auch von der da!«  
Er streckte seine Hand nach meinem Hals aus, doch etwas Glitzerndes prallte gegen sie, fiel in meinen Schoß und Ayato hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ich zuckte vor Schreck so sehr zusammen, dass mein Gesicht seine kalten Finger streifte. Als ich nach unten sah, erkannte ich den Schlüssel des Sekretärs.  
»Ich will nicht, dass der Kerl hier auftaucht und mir wegen irgendwas die Hölle heiß macht!«, fauchte Shuu mit blitzenden Augen. »Ich will auch nicht wieder deinen Dreck wegmachen, Ayato! Sie ist der Gast vom Alten, nicht unserer! Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, dann bequatsch das mit ihm, nicht mit mir!«  
Während er gesprochen hatte, war Shuus Stimme nicht wirklich lauter geworden, doch sie hatte einen herausfordernden, scharfen Unterton bekommen, bei dem alle meine Sinne nach Flucht schrien. Der Blondschopf hatte jedoch seine Kopfhörer bereits wieder in die Ohren steckt und blickte seinen Bruder noch kurz missmutig an, bevor sein Gesicht den üblichen, gelangweilt wirkenden Ausdruck annahm. Ayato war nicht der einzige, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, doch vor allem Reijis Gesicht drückte eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit aus.  
»Dann ist diese Frau also unseres Herrn Vaters...«, begann dieser, doch Subaru unterbrach ihn mit einem Knurren.  
»Soll das heißen, wir spielen hier Babysitter, weil der alte Sack was Neues zum Ficken braucht? Ich kotz‘ gleich!« Im nächsten Moment splitterte Glas, dann hatte Subaru mich an meinem Tuch samt der Bettdecke auf Augenhöhe mit ihm gezogen. »Mir is’ egal, was dieser Bigamist mit dir vorhat, genau wie Shuu. Aber wenn du mich ansprichst, bist du tot! Hast du das verstanden?«  
Was gab es daran misszuverstehen?

Ende von Kapitel 1


End file.
